brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
10237 The Tower of Orthanc
|Ages = 14+ |Released = June 17, 2013 (For LEGO VIP's only) July 1, 2013 (For all consumers) |Theme = The Lord of the Rings }} 10237 The Tower of Orthanc is a set in the theme The Lord of the Rings which was released on July 1, 2013, and is the largest Lord of the Rings set to date.lordofthebrick.com Description Dungeon The dungeon is the first floor of Orthanc is held up two 2x8 pillars, on the floor there is two bones (kept in place by red holders), two minifigure skulls and a grey rat. In the background there are some glowing eyes inside cells and three wargs achieved by stickers. Entrance The entrance is the second floor of Orthanc and has two white hand banners on opposite sides, a small corridor leading to a dead-end and a grey microfigure posing as a small statue. On the floor there's a trapdoor leading to the dungeon which can be controlled by a piece just below meant for unwanted visitors. Throne Room The Throne Room is the third floor of Orthanc and includes another version of the Palantír this time a small grey and green ball which can light-up by pushing the chandelier on the roof of the second floor activating a light-up brick just below the Palantír. This room is very similar to the The Wizard Battle but does not have the feature in Saruman's throne. Alchemy room The Alchemy room is the fourth floor of Orthanc and includes a bomb, the same as in Helm's Deep. It also contains a table with a couple of potions on top, in the middle there's a cauldron with silver 1x1 round studs which could represent gunpowder or metal. Library The Library is the fifth floor in the tower and contains 5 paintings of the other wizards of Middle-earth including Saruman himself, Radagast and Gandalf the Grey. Around the room there's a table, two books and a scroll. In the middle of the room is the space for the foldable ladder on the ceiling leading to the attic. Attic The attic is the sixth and final floor of Orthanc and includes a helmet and a breastplate both with the white hand of Saruman and a scimitar on display. Also in this room is the other 3 staffs of the lost wizards one of which is Radagast's. On the wall is a picture of the Eye of Sauron on top of Barad-dur on both sides of the picture are two keys meaning to represent the two keys of the two towers of Middle-earth including The Tower of Orthanc, the other being Barad-dur located in Mordor. On the floor is the ladder down to the library. Treebeard Treebeard, an Ent, is included. He has flexible joints, and a throwing function at the back, allowing him to catapult minifigures held in his hand. Background The Tower of Orthanc was the tower in the middle of Isengard. Once a fortress of Gondor, it was now home to Saruman, the leader of the wizards, until he studied too deep into the arts of Sauron and tried to convince Gandalf to join with the dark lord. When Gandalf turned down his offer, they fought and Gandalf was imprisoned. After the battle, Saruman turned all of Isengard into a giant stronghold to create Uruk-hai. After Gwaihir rescued Gandalf from the tower, the grey wizard was able to bring news to the elves that Saruman had betrayed them. It continued to serve this evil role until (after burning down the southern edge of Fangorn) it was flooded by Treebeard and the other vengeful Ents. Description from LEGO.com Notes * This is the largest set in the theme. * Grima Wormtongue is exclusive to this set. * Saruman's cloak piece is exclusive to this set and also includes normal white legs. * This is the only Lord of the Rings set to represent more than one film. * The minifigure for the "Orc Pitmaster" is also used to represent the Mordor Orc. Minifigures Included Gallery 10237-the-tower-of-orthanc.jpg|The box art Welcome to orthanc.jpg|Gandalf entering Orthanc Tower of Orthanc inside.jpg|The inside of the tower Ent 2.jpg|Treebeard The alchemy room features 2 torches, a bomb (being produced for the Battle of uruk.jpg|The alchemy room Library.jpg|The library Palantir.jpg|The Palantír room top of tower.jpg|The top of Orthanc GreatEagleandGandlaf.jpg|Gandalf and The Great Eagle LibraryofSaruman's.jpg|The room with the other Istari staffs and the two keys OtherRoom.jpg|A room featuring The White Hand banners TheTower.jpg|The inside and outside of the tower PosterofOrthanc.jpg|A promotional poster including the Mouth of Sauron VIP-LOTR-10237_723x370_Mainstage_EN.jpg|Advertising early VIP release Sources * Click a Brick References External links Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:10000 sets Category:2013 sets